


Institute Wedding

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Sequel to Vegas Wedding.





	1. deannaG talks

I wasn't planning on continuing this. Never gave it a thought.

**nitestorm**  commented:

" _Will there be more? Please let there be more :) I need the awkwardness of them moving in together . . . their first night together :)"_

I responded that I would think about it. I still had OaP,AaP to finish, as well as  **Bizarro World**.

Well, one is still a WiP, the other is finished and I've posted a couple others since.

While finishing up  **Revenge** , I thought about what to do next and I remembered nitestorm's comment. The only thing is, I just wanted to focus on Malec, without worrying about the other storylines.

I already had a title in mind. That was the easy part. Then I thought of a better title, and that is the one I kept.

My problem was how do I take  **Vegas Wedding** and blend it into  **Morning Star**.

Once I knew what I was keeping from the episode (and more importantly, what I was disregarding) then all I had to think about was where/when do we meet up again with our favorite couple.

And you are now looking at the result.


	2. Story

**A/N1:** What I'm keeping from  **Morning Star** : They got the spell book from Camille and broke the spell. Jocelyn is back.

**A/N2:** What I'm disregarding: Valentine and his henchmen never interfered, therefore Jace wasn't forced to go with him. Hodge and his betrayal is an issue I'm not dealing with either.

Needless to say, if you haven't read **[Vegas Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826884)** , go read it now, otherwise you may be confused. We'll wait. :D

Okay, everybody is caught up, let's begin. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Magnus stands at the altar and watches as the guests walk in.

A 'couple of days', became a couple of WEEKS. Not that Magnus is complaining, but in that time, Alec still lived in the Institute.

Away from Magnus, his HUSBAND.

Magnus sighs. They are married as far as the mundane world is concerned, but they don't live in the mundane world. Most of that first week, Izzy spent trying to convince the Clave to allow them to get married in the Institute and for their marriage to be recognized.

At her wits' end, Izzy told her mother, that if Magnus ever hurt her big brother, she personally would make him suffer. After thinking about it for a day, Maryse went to Idris and got the Clave's permission.

As if by thinking of her, Magnus watches Maryse walk into the Main Hall. She glances at Magnus and gives him a slight smile. He smiles back, grateful for any support.

Of course, Magnus saw Alec those two weeks. Alec would stop by the loft on his way back to the Institute after a mission, but he never stayed the night. Magnus didn't want to push Alec on the subject, but he would have liked to wake up, at least one morning, in Alec's arms, like a real married couple.

Magnus needlessly smooths down his jacket. He got lucky that Brooklyn Tailors had TWO of the perfect ensemble. Black pants with a thin gold pinstripe, matching tie, a white shirt, and a gold jacket. Izzy went with Alec. Jace went with Magnus.

Magnus has gold streaks in his hair.

Catarina walks in and waves at Magnus. He waves back as she sits next to Jocelyn and Clary.

Jace walks in and joins Magnus at the altar, "How you doing?"

Magnus laughs, "We're already married, but I'm terrified."

Jace squeezes his arm, "You got this."

Magnus nods, "Thanks."

Brother Andrew appears at the altar and calls for attention. Everybody sits down.

Magnus takes a deep breath as Jace squeezes his arm again.

Brother Andrew says, "The ceremony is about to commence."

Izzy walks in holding a pillow with the ceremonial bracelets. She takes her place next to Magnus.

Alec walks in and Magnus can only stare. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other as Alec walks to the altar. Magnus holds his hand out, Alec takes it as he walks up the steps.

Brother Andrew begins the ceremony, "It is time for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane to unite."

Magnus takes one of the bracelets and places it on Alec's wrist. Alec takes the other and puts it on Magnus.

Jace hands Alec a stele. Alec holds it as Magnus covers his hand. Alec draws the wedding rune on his own right wrist. He returns the stele to Jace.

Magnus had the wedding rune tattooed on his right wrist. He removes the bandage covering it. Alec puts his wrist against Magnus' and smiles, "A perfect match."

Magnus smiles, "Yes we are."

Alec blushes as Brother Andrew claps his hands, "Let us continue."

Jace takes a ring box out his pocket. He opens it and hands a ring to each man.

Magnus puts his ring on Alec's left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Alec puts his ring on Magnus' left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Brother Andrew nods, places a hand on Alec's shoulder, his other on Magnus' and addresses the room, "I present to all, the union of Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

Magnus smiles and pulls Alec closer. He kisses Alec as Jace and Izzy smile. Alec holds him as they continue to kiss.

Luke laughs, "Get a room, you two."

Magnus smiles, "Sorry about that." He holds Alec's hand as they step down from the altar.

Clary hugs them both, "Congratulations."

A young man with tears in his blue eyes walks over to them, "That was awesome." He hugs Magnus tight. He hugs Alec tighter.

Simon walks over, "This was far better than your first wedding, Alec."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Who invited the vampire?"

Jace walks over and winks at Simon, "Maybe he's getting tips for our wedding?"

Simon's eyes widen.

Izzy laughs as she smiles at Clary, "Maybe we will have a double wedding?"

Clary smiles, "Just ask."

The young man smiles, "Interesting."

Magnus is about to ask who he is, when somebody calls his name. Catarina walks over and hugs him, "Magnus Bane marrying a ShadowHunter, now I've seen everything." Magnus laughs as she hugs Alec.

The young man is gone. Magnus shrugs.

Catarina smiles, "I wish only the best for you two."

Alec smiles, "Thanks, Catarina."

After more congratulations and well wishes, the happy couple and their guests enjoy a buffet meal in the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alec and Magnus step out of the portal into the loft.

Magnus again eyes the overnight bag in Alec's hand and sighs. He should be lucky he finally talked Alec into sleeping in the loft. It is their wedding night after all.

Alec glances around, "I guess, I'll crash on the sofa."

Magnus closes his eyes and slowly counts backwards from twenty, "Alec, there are plenty of bedrooms in this loft, there is no reason for you to sleep on the sofa." He walks over to the room on the left side of his bedroom, "This one for instance. It has a bed and a dresser for what little you have in that bag."

Alec looks at the bag in his hand, "It was the only bag I had."

"I'm a warlock, for God's sake, Alexander. I could have easily magicked your whole dresser here."

Alec shrugs, "I didn't think of that."

Magnus nods. He secures the loft, "Good night, Alexander." He walks into his bedroom and closes the door. He shuts his eyes as he leans against it. He doesn't understand why Alec is acting like a seventeen year old virgin.

Magnus sighs and changes into his sleep clothes. He crawls into his cold bed. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. He didn't expect to be alone on his wedding night.

He thinks of the day he was in the Institute and saw Alec training without a shirt. He watched sweat bead down his husband's back and wanted to lick every last drop off him. He wanted to lick every rune on his husband's body.

Magnus rolls his eyes. Thinking that like isn't going to help him sleep when the object of his thoughts is in another room.

Magnus starts getting angry. Why IS Alec avoiding him? They are married for God's sake. Not only in the eyes of New York State, but the fucking Clave accepts their marriage now. Magnus throws the covers off and gets out the bed. He opens the door and walks over to the other bedroom.

And stops.

Alec is fast asleep. He's facing the wall to the right of the bed. Magnus' room.

Magnus leans against the doorway and sighs. The room is moonlit and his husband looks beautiful. Magnus listens to Alec's soft snores and forgets his anger, as his eyes slowly close.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Magnus?"

He slowly opens his eyes and wonders why he is sleeping standing up instead of in a bed. He looks at the window and the moon has moved. Alec is sitting up and looking at him.

"Magnus, what's going on?"

Magnus rubs his eyes as he tries to remember how he got here. He gives Alec a slight smile, "I couldn't sleep."

"Okay. But why are you standing there?"

Magnus shrugs, "I wanted to be with you. We are married after all and we should be spending our wedding night together."

"Oh."

"I guess I'll go back to my bed." He starts to walk away.

"Wait Magnus." He stops. Alec moves to the left of the bed and gives Magnus a timid smile, "You can sleep here."

"You sure?" Alec nods. Magnus smiles as he walks into the bedroom. He gets under the covers, "Good night, Alexander." He gently kisses Alec.

Alec smiles, "Night, Magnus." He rests his head on Magnus' chest.

Magnus holds him.

They fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. Alec is kissing him.

Alec smiles, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He holds Alec's head as they kiss. Alec pulls away. Magnus smiles, "That's more like it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I still can't believe we're married. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and this never happened."

Magnus leans over Alec, "It's real." He touches his wedding rune tattoo, "This hurt like a mother fucker."

"Sorry about that."

Magnus laughs, "I'm a centuries old warlock, if I didn't want to do it, I would have said 'no'."

"Why  _ **did**_  you get it done?"

Magnus leans against the pillow, "Alexander, I've been with many beings. I've loved many beings. But not one of them wanted to be married to me. Not one." He looks at Alec, "You are the only one who asked me to marry you. A little pain was worth that."

"I don't think there was actually a proposal of marriage, was there?"

Magnus laughs, "No, I think it was more along the lines of, " _you want to get married, yeah okay"_. We went to Vegas. We got back here, you passed out on the sofa and forgot about it when you woke up."

"Doesn't sound romantic."

Magnus kisses him, "It was romantic enough for me." He leans over Alec as they kiss. Magnus kisses Alec's neck, as he slides his hands under Alec's tshirt, "This needs to go."

Alec nods as Magnus leans back. Alec pulls the shirt off. Magnus takes it and tosses it to the side. Alec giggles as he pulls Magnus back on top of him. Alec slides his hands under Magnus' shirt.

Magnus sighs then pulls away from Alec. He turns away from his husband as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Alec looks at him confused, "Magnus, did I do something wrong?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Of course not."

"Then what's the matter?"

Magnus shakes his head.

Alec sits up, "Magnus, I'm your husband, please talk to me."

Magnus whispers, "All my life, I've been called many things. Some good, some bad, some down right nasty, but never have I been called 'husband'. That is a word I never thought I would hear. It makes me feel loved and safe, Alexander." He turns around and looks at Alec with his cat eyes, "I lose control of them sometimes."

Alec smiles and leans closer to him, "So?" He holds Magnus' head in both hands and gently kisses his husband's eyelids, "I didn't think it were possible."

Magnus smiles, "What?"

"You became even more beautiful." Alec pulls Magnus on top of him as they kiss.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxx

Loved it? Hated it?

**A/N3:** Yes, the wedding outfits and ceremony are the same that I've used in other fanfics/worlds. I put a lot of love into creating the right clothes and vows for their wedding, so that now it's the only version I can think of.

**A/N4:** My readers should recognize the young man with the blue eyes right away. He loves a Malec wedding even more than we do.

**A/N5:**  There are a few callbacks to other fanfics of mine.


End file.
